


The Best Death Yet

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Gen, Harry is Arthur, M/M, Roxy lives, Unrepentant Fluff, merlin lives, temporarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: They found Merlin and Eggsy with Roxy in the library, snuggled by the fire.  Eggsy’s apology easily accepted, Merlin was currently pondering his next move, tartan blanket across his lap.  Eggsy sat across the chessboard, cuddled with Roxy and the dogs on the sofa.  She looked up from her book when they entered, gasping when she saw the cart.“Is the is the famed Sixth Version?  Uncle Martin said it killed PetraandMarcus.”Harry laughed as Tilde handed out the last of the plates.  “It is indeed.  Prepare yourselves, it might be the best death yet.”--------A stocking stuffer for @sodalicious_froggy, based on the prompt "gimme some agents out of work bein silly together and not worrying about the world ending and you’ve basically captured my heart".We started there, but as many things do, this got away from me.  I hope you enjoy it!





	The Best Death Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sodalicious_Froggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/gifts).



It was a strange situation, all gathered together without the world ending around them. 

In the wake of Poppygeddon there was much rejoicing, so many of the people they thought lost were found again. Merlin, Roxy, nearly half the Table and most of the support staff found themselves with a remarkable amount of time on their hands. With Kingsman destroyed and Statesman stepping in to rebuild, Harry – temporarily acting as Arthur – declared this downtime mandatory for all staff. Kay offered his family’s sprawling country home, outside the city proper, and spared from the initial attack. Acting as a temporary headquarters, he invited any and all staff to make use of its extensive facilities.

Eggsy was gobsmacked. In his time with Kingsman, even dating a princess, he had never come across anything so grand. The grounds were amazing, paths and ponds and stables, the manor house itself had a pool – Olympic sized “with a fucking slide!” – and a billiards room, a small theatre, and an incredible kitchen. Eggsy’s first order of business was to set up a Wii Bowling competition, insisting Merlin participate. “You don’t need legs for Wii bowling, guv, just a couple working arms.” He later faulted Roxy and his newly bruised arm for placing last. Roxy only rolled her eyes at him. 

“You forget your manners Eggsy! It was so rude what you said to Merlin!” 

“You didn’t have to hit so hard! And anyways, I was right, wasn’t I? He beat the pants off all of us!”

Harry set up shop in the expansive kitchen, finally getting the time to perfect his banoffee pie recipe. Tilde and a handful of the Berlin techs made sure they were there to taste test each version. “Number five Harry, that was the Himalayan sea salt, correct?” 

Harry smiled, wiping his hands on a towel. “That is correct, my dear. So tell me Petra, Marcus, what do you think about Number Six?”

Tilde laughed brightly, taking in the pantomime before her: both German techs collapsed against their chairs, giant smiles on their faces. “Is death by banoffe pie possible Harry? I believe our friends might have succumbed to the the best version yet.”

Harry joined in her laughter, reaching across the counter to get a taste for himself. He moaned, a blush reaching his cheeks at Tilde’s raised eyebrow. “Come on you three, back to the living now and get yourselves an apron. I believe everyone needs to experience Death by Banoffee Pie.”

A dozen baked pies later, the quartet loaded up a bar cart each, and headed off into the manor to share the sweet dessert. Tilde watched quietly as Harry downright glowed under the praise for his amazing treat. She knew how he struggled to keep Kingsman together—to make them more than the simple workplace it had become under Chester King—and make them the family he knew they could be. She stepped close, reaching up to place a kiss on his cheek.

“What was that for,” Harry asked, surprised by the sudden affection.

“For today. For all of this,” she replied, gesturing to the happy people around them. “You are a good man Harry Hart. You are doing good work here.”

Harry’s eyes glistened as he pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you, my dear,” he whispered in her ear. Tilde snuck in one more kiss before they separated, pretending not see Harry wipe at his eyes. “There are a few pieces left, and I can think of a pair of men we haven’t come across. Let’s hunt down our men, yes?”

They found Merlin and Eggsy with Roxy in the library, snuggled by the fire. Eggsy’s apology easily accepted, Merlin was currently pondering his next move, tartan blanket across his lap. Eggsy sat across the chessboard, cuddled with Roxy and the dogs on the sofa. She looked up from her book when they entered, gasping when she saw the cart.

“Is the is the famed Sixth Version? Uncle Martin said it killed Petra _and_ Marcus.”

Harry laughed as Tilde handed out the last of the plates. “It is indeed. Prepare yourselves, it might be the best death yet.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, reaching behind his wheelchair to help Harry pull an armchair closer to the fire. “It's too soon for death jokes, Harry.”

Harry grinned, leaning down to kiss Merlin before settling in the chair. “It is never too late to joke about death, dear husband.” He took Merlin’s had in his own, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Not when three of the five of us have death certificates.”

“Nearly four of the five of us,” Tilde said, smiling as she shooed the dogs off the sofa and snuggled into Eggsy’s free side. “What say you all to allowing Eggsy the best death of all? Death by banoffe pie?”

“Aye!”

Eggsy cackled at the unanimous exclamation, immediately scraping pie from the offered plates onto his own. “If this is how I die, then it's going to be a fucking great death.”

-

Harry sighed as the fire crackled before them. He felt Merlin squeeze his hand, and he squeezed back. Eggsy had been the first to fade, heroically getting to a third piece of pie before calling it quits. Roxy soon followed, book forgotten in her lap. Tilde was last, a whispered _thank you_ sent Harry’s way before dropping her head to Eggsy’s shoulder and following the young man into sleep.

“We’re going to be okay, aren’t we Hamish?”

“Of course we will Harry. We’ve been through worse.”

“Not just us, but all of us. Kingsman. Will we be okay?”

Merlin pulled Harry close, leaning his head against Harry’s, now settled on his shoulder. “More than okay, _mo chridhe_. I think we’ll be better than we ever have. And it will be thanks to you. You have done good work here Harry. I am so proud of you.”

Harry let out a long breath, tension finally easing from his body. “I couldn’t have done it without you Hamish.” He smiled at Merlin’s quiet snort, turning to kiss his temple. “It’s been a long day, love, and the morning comes too soon. Come on, let’s get to bed.”

Merlin tugged at Harry’s arm, “just a few minutes won’t hurt _mo chridhe_.” He waited for Harry to settle, kissing their entwined fingers. 

Harry yawned, but made himself comfortable against Merlin. “Just a few more minutes.”

Merlin smiled to himself when he heard a quiet snore a few moments later. “Take as many as you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Self beta'd, at 1am. Please feel free to tell me of any glaring errors


End file.
